


Trouble

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Humiliation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: Shiro saw how Keith watched him. It was only a matter of time until he got Keith behind the bleachers.





	Trouble

The new kid kept to himself, refusing to speak unless he had to and then only to snap at anyone who came close. If he even was new. Shiro didn’t know where he’d came from or how long he’d been in town. He couldn’t say he gave sophomores much thought, but when he looked at Shiro, there was a hunger in his dark eyes, a spark of wanting that was too obvious to hide. Shiro knew those looks. He liked them. When he saw them behind the wheel of the renegade racer tearing up the downhill races on Devil’s Thirst, Shiro liked them even more. 

So he watched, and he waited. Learned the kid was Keith, and he took his lunches alone if he ever ate them at all. Shiro’d never seen him talk to another person at school, but that mattered less than the way he froze when Shiro watched him. He laid the bait, teasing without a word and smiling to himself when he felt Keith’s eyes on him, hot and hungry. The hooks were in deep and all Shiro had to do was be patient before he prize came for him.

Keith always did.

The back entrance to the gym slammed shut with a heavy thud, and for a second Shiro couldn’t breathe. It caught in his throat, knees buckling. His stomach churned into impossible knots, but he tightened his grip in soft, silky hair, holding hard enough that the new boy jerked in his hand, his throat convulsing so sweetly. 

They watered as he watched Shiro, a blush high on his cheeks, his mouth split around Shiro’s cock, and Shiro couldn’t stop himself from grinding against him. He was still in his uniform, the team colors pulled back just far enough that he can rub his jockstrap against Keith’s jaw. Keith’s eyes fluttered closed, unfocused beneath his long thick lashes, and Shiro knew he was touching himself where he kneeled among the used cigarette butts everyone pretended didn’t exist. Somehow that made it hotter.

“It’s no one,” he rasped, grip tightening as he tried to push deeper, further, chasing the silky heat of Keith’s mouth. “Keep going.”

No one now, but it could be someone if they didn’t hurry up. The football field spread behind them, the bleachers offering the barest cover, and from here Shiro could see a sliver of the student parking lot. Shiro’d waited until the end of practice to drag Keith out into the shadows, but he could still hear voices echoing from the locker room inside. If someone came out that door, if anyone was looking to get into the gym- “Come on, Keith. You said you wanted this.”

Keith hesitated and Shiro could see the spark of fear in his eyes. They were too exposed and Keith knew what he looked like, on his knees and breathing hard, mouth already slicked and eager. He flushed and went to pull back, but Shiro’s hand twisted harder until he gasped. Shiro forced his head back and traced his finger across Keith’s lips.

“You want to be good for me, don’t you? I know you want to make me feel so good.” With a soft groan, Keith sucked Shiro’s finger and watched him through dark, glassy eyes. The fear of discovery was forgotten, all he wanted to do was please and god help him, all Shiro wanted to do was see how far that would go. “I’ve seen how you’ve looked at me. I’ll let you have it if you tell me how much you want me.”

“Please.” Keith breathed, hands slipping beneath Shiro’s jock strap to peel it further down his thick thighs. “I want, I want-” He swallowed hard, trying to find the words as Shiro’s cock pressed back against his lips and he opened obediently.  

 _Me_. Shiro thought with a smug sense of possession. This boy wanted to do anything for him. He held Keith steady as he fucked his mouth with a deep slow thrust until Keith choked, keeping him still. Tears ran down Keith’s cheeks before he pulled back. Keith coughed, gasping for air as a thin line of drool caught against his chin. “That’s a good boy.”

“More.” Keith demanded, surprising Shiro with his hunger.

Keith reached out, spittle still connecting his mouth to the thick head of Shiro’s cock. Shiro jerked his head back, giving him a sharp shake.

“What’d I say?” He warned, voice a deceptively soft whisper as he bucked his hips. His cock dragged across Keith’s face, sliding down his jaw and across his cheeks, precum spilling across his skin, and if Keith didn’t close his eyes, it’d sting. “Just your mouth. You can do that for me, you’ve been doing so well.”

Keith inhaled through clenched teeth, a helpless shiver racing down his spine. He dropped his hands, fingers splaying across the ground. Gravel dug into his knees, legs almost numb beneath him.

“Shi-” He tried, but Shiro was already pushing in, thick, fat cock sliding down his throat. There was a vice grip around his skull, keeping him still as slow, steady thrusts split him open.

“Relax. Relax… Need you to swallow for me. Can you do that, Keith? You’ll make it feel so good.” Shiro rasped as he dragged a hand lower, curling his fingers around Keith’s throat. His Adam’s apple jerked and bobbed as he struggled to obey, that single-minded focus Shiro only ever saw behind a steering wheel finally taking over.

Shiro should have never underestimated him. He threw himself into his task like nothing else existed in the world, chasing that same rush of adrenaline that racing always sent thrumming through his veins. It was a challenge that demanded to be solved, a way to learn every part of Shiro until his voice cracked and his breathing grew ragged. To be the  _best_  at this, to please him the best, to show him just how could he could be. To prove Shiro’s decision to pull him into the shadows behind the bleachers was right.

Nimble fingers closed around the base of Shiro’s cock, squeezing just hard enough to startle a groan from him. Keith pulled off with a wet pop as he stroked the tight ring of his fingers down Shiro’s dick. He breathed across its flushed tip, breath hot as he watched wetness bead along the slit before his tongue darted out to catch them. Dark eyes watched Shiro as he swallowed deliberately, just like he’d been told before he bent again. He laved his tongue across the sensitive head in short swirls, teasing out a broken gasp of pleasure as Shiro bucked against his grip.

“Come on!” The order was desperate this time, cracking along the edges. Keith dragged his tongue down the underside of Shiro’s cock, following the thick veins along the skin and back before swallowing him down suddenly. Shiro’s eyes closed as his hips stuttered, driving down Keith’s throat with frantic thrusts. It was all he could do to hang on as Shiro used him, fucking him until his eyes rolled and he couldn’t breathe, scrabbling hands scratching against the dirt.

His throat convulsed Shiro’s fingers, every spasm hugging his cock so tightly, making Shiro tremble. Drool spilled past his lips, coating his jaw, leaving a wet patch over the cloth that still clung so tightly to Shiro’s balls, but Keith kept his mouth nice and wide.

Shiro gasped as he came, spilling all the way down his throat. Keith jolted, shocked enough to pull away, and this time Shiro let him. He came all over Keith’s face instead, white strands shooting across his chin and down the front of his shirt. Keith wheezed out a small, broken noise, his eyes screwed shut. It took Shiro a second longer to realize Keith had a wet spot on the front of his pants. He didn’t need to touch himself to come.

Keith flushed all the way down to his throat, gone a deep dark red that left Shiro grinning as he smeared his spent cock over his face. It was as close to a rag as he had on him.

The last waves of pleasures rushed through him, leaving Shiro loose-limbed and lazy in a way practice couldn’t reach.

“Good job, Keith.” Shiro ruffled his hair. He chuckled under his breath, eyes sleepy soft. “Go clean up. You look like a mess.”

He was walking away before Keith could even think to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans [here.](http://itdans.tumblr.com/)  
> Rune's tumblr is [here](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com/) and our joint twitter is [here.](http://twitter.com/runicscribbles)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed! Come say hello. :)


End file.
